Who Holds Tomorrow
by Mercurial Phoenix
Summary: She's the daughter of a legendary miko. She's caught the eye of a legendary kitsune thief. And yet as utterly insane as her life is, that's just NOT the strangest thing about Aiko Higurashi. INDEFINITE HIATUS


Who Holds Tomorrow

Chapter One: A Meeting of Minds

By: Mercurial Phoenix

Disclaimer: I recently purchased a butterfly net custom-designed to catch the characters, plotline, and copyrights to Inu Yasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. After vigorous exercise of said instrument with a zero percent success rate, I discovered a large hole in the bottom of the net. Further scheming yet to come. Until then, Inu Yasha remains pinned to Rumiko Takahashi's wall, and Yu Yu Hakusho thrives in Yoshihiro Togashi's private gardens.

A Meeting of Minds

… … … /// … … … /// … … …

Sunlight trickled through the clouds to fall gently upon the sloping roofs of the shrine. It was early morning yet—no whisper of activity around the grounds. The massive tree standing in its honored location rustled its leaves slightly as a cool breeze flirted with it. Besides the tree's calming murmurs, there was not a sound to be heard.

Unless one had telepathic powers.

(Your fault.)

_No, it's not._

(Your fault,) the first voice repeated.

_No, it's not,_ the second said wearily, clearly tired of arguing this point. There was a slight moment before the first voice continued in a sing-song tone.

(Your fault, your fault, your fault.)

There was a pause, a sigh, _Youko, you sound about four years old._

There was a pause, a sniff. (Insolent brat. I am the Great Youko Kurama – )

_And now you sound like Kuwabara._

Silence echoed through the shrine once more – as did a very canine yelp.

_You bit me!_

(Impossible. That would require you being in front of me, and as you know, we are part of the same form.)

_You bit your own paw because you knew _I'd_ feel it, you pedantic bastard._

(Flattery, so early in the morning? Why, Shuichi-chan, you certainly know how to make a fox feel loved.)

_Odd, as I _hate_ you._

(I swoon.)

_Sophomoric, obstinate heathen._

(Flirt.)

The fox lying at the base of the tree flicked three of its tails almost absently. One would almost have been able to ignore it – after all, was conspicuous about a harmless woodland creature basking in the sunlight of a peaceful little shrine?

One's attention would, however, have been helplessly caught by the sunlight bathing the fox's silver-white fur in an almost ethereal glow. Or by the fact that the fox was the size of a small Labrador. Or by the nine tails that curled on the ground rather like savages worshipping their god.

The entrancing golden eyes were fixed on the shrine in front of it. Or rather, on a window on the second story. From within came the faint sounds of American soft rock. The girl had left her radio on all night. Her electricity bill would certainly prove it.

The fox sighed. (Really, it is _your _fault we're sitting here at a shrine at six o' clock in the morning on a Sunday with _nothing to do _except wait for something to happen. Remind me again why you volunteered us for this assignment?)

_I wouldn't know, Youko. _You_ volunteered us, thereby making this entire situation _your _fault._

The fox sat up regally, its eyes narrowing. (I certainly did not. Why on earth would I have chosen to play babysitter for some shrine maiden, Kurama?)

Youko felt more than heard Kurama grind his teeth together. (Tsk, tsk. That's bad for your teeth, you know, Shuichi-chan. What would your stalkers say?)

Kurama had to agree that the Shuichi Minamino fan club at his school tended to exhibit stalker-like tendencies. However, this point of concurrence did not sway him from his original objective.

_Don't call me Shuichi-chan. And don't change the subject, Youko. This is _your fault_ and you know it._

(I deny all associations with the lapse of judgment that prompted _your_ decision to take this assignment. Shuichi-chan.)

Damn it, Youko – 

Movement at the window forestalled any further argument. The fox's head swung up to see a girl – caught between child and woman, really – leaning out the window with her hands planted firmly on the sill. Her eyes were closed, and a gentle ray of sunlight caressed the planes of her face – the high, sweeping cheekbones, the full lips, the lashes brushing modestly against her skin. Her hair fell in a glossy wave of midnight around her shoulders and spilled almost past the windowsill. In the dawn's light, she looked like the poster girl for Angels R Us.

Youko inhaled sharply as he stared up at her. (Please let that be her. Please let that exquisitely lovely creature be our assignment.)

Kurama stifled a sigh at the fox's predictability. _Yes, Youko. I believe that's her._ He shuddered as a bright flash of relief and joy cascaded over the fox's consciousness.

(You mean, we get to follow her around wherever she goes?)

_That's generally the point of an assignment, Youko._

There was no reply for a long moment. Kurama frowned.

Youko? 

(Silence. I'm thanking every god I know.)

_There can't be _that_ many,_ scoffed Kurama.

(Well…some I'm not sure are actually _gods,_ but if they had anything to do with this turn of events, I'm thanking them anyway.)

_Well, sorry to interrupt one of your sporadic bursts of gratitude, but she's going to notice us soon, and – _

(Ssshhh! Shuichi-chan, look, she's moving!)

_Joy,_ muttered Kurama, but he obligingly subsided.

They watched as the woman brushed a wayward strand of hair out of her face, then opened her eyes to gaze out over the shrine's grounds. Her eyes fell on Youko. She blinked twice, slowly, as if still half-asleep, and then tilted her head slightly to the side.

(Ha! Did you see that, Kurama?) Youko laughed. (She looks just like a kit when she does that!)

_I'm committing the sight to memory,_ Kurama replied dryly, though he too had noticed the action's…cuteness.

(Good, good, you do that, you're good at instant recall,) Youko encouraged him absently. Kurama felt the overwhelming urge to roll his eyes.

(Ohhh, gods, Kurama, look at that! Her lips look so…tempting when she frowns.)

_May I please point out that you are, in essence, a _fox_ as of this moment? You aren't supposed to be attracted to members of another species. Especially one barely old enough to be considered an adult._

(Her eyes are a strange color…not quite blue and not quite gray. Sort of in between. That's not natural for Japanese women, is it?) Youko wondered.

_And since you're not paying any attention to me, I'll add that you are a conceited, superficial, irritating pestilence and that I hope the gods take mercy upon me and send you to the deepest and darkest corner of hell imaginable._

(And her skin isn't really pale, either, like most women from this country. It's sort of…_golden._ Like she's gotten a lot of sun.) Youko grinned. (Maybe she enjoys the outdoors. That's convenient. It's been centuries since I made love outdoors.)

Kurama felt a migraine hailing its magnanimous approach. _I will reiterate that you are in _fox_ form and she is _human._ And you are assuming all sorts of things about her character, all of which really insult the girl more than compliment her._

Youko made a negative sound. (It's not like I can't transform for that part. I may enjoy sex in its many, diverse, and intriguing forms, but bestiality is an abomination of sexual deviancy that I rightfully disdain.)

_I was referring more to the point that you are assuming she's going to have sex with you_ at all_ in any form._

The fox seemed genuinely puzzled. (But she will.)

_By the gods, Youko, you are amazing._

(And that,) replied the fox smugly, (is exactly what _she_ will say.)

I meant amazingly thick. 

(And that,) repeated the fox smugly, (is exactly what _she_ will say.)

Kurama retreated to the recesses of their consciousness, once again defeated at last by Youko's ability to turn almost any phrase into sexual innuendo.

(Ha hah. Victory is mine.)

Youko turned his attention back to the woman at the window – and gave a bark of alarm.

(Where'd she go? Kurama, she's gone!)

Kurama stirred long enough to glare scathingly at Youko. _It is a _window,_ Youko. Attached to a _house._ In which she happens to _live.Inside._ My best guess is that she went… _He paused to make sure Youko could understand this abstract concept of dimension.

_Inside._

And he withdrew again. Youko bit off a few more colorful oaths he'd picked up in the Makai.

(Arrogant little – stubborn son of a – thinks he has the right to – )

Whatever else he might have said was cut off by the reappearance of the woman. She stood in the doorway to the house, holding a platter of what looked like bits of meat and a shallow bowl of water, clad in a blue terrycloth robe over what had to be the ugliest pair of plaid flannel pajama bottoms in the history of fashion, and –

(Are those _bunny slippers?_) Youko exclaimed. (Those repulsive white things on her feet?) Kurama gave no answer, as he currently wasn't present, but Youko didn't care as he stared at the fluffy white slippers, complete with floppy ears and a cute little bunny smile. (Those poor things deserve the most painless death they can possibly – )

Youko was astounded when she began to make her way toward him purposefully, though cautiously. He sat very still as she came close enough to him that he could see faint shadows of fatigue under her eyes. She put the bowl and plate down and backed up a few steps, her eyes holding his effortlessly.

He stood slowly and padded over to the bowl. (Hey…steak.) When he snapped up the first chunk of raw meat, he looked up and saw what might have been amusement in the woman's eyes, though she didn't smile. She turned and began to walk back to the house, bunny ears on the slippers flopping. Youko let out a small yip.

When she turned around to regard him quizzically, he held her gaze for another few moments, trying to convey his gratitude to her in that exchange of glances. She paused, then dipped her head in a nod of acknowledgment before disappearing through the doorway of the house. Youko, now that he was focusing on her, could hear her footsteps going back up a set of stairs. Once she reached the second floor, she disappeared into a room somewhere towards the back of the house.

(One thing is for certain. Even without a discernible sense of fashion, she has great taste in meat.)

_This _is_ pretty good steak,_ decided Kurama. Youko snorted.

(Of course. Food is the only thing that can tempt you from your dubiously labeled 'better senses.') 

_At least it's not women,_ retorted Kurama. _Get some water, arguing with you makes me thirsty._

(Nag, nag, nag.) But Youko obliged, and when between both of their appetites they'd emptied the plate and drained the bowl of their contents, the fox settled back down among the roots of the tree. Peaceful quiet reigned for a few more minutes, as neither side of the fox's personality felt quite up to another clash so soon after a meal.

The quiet was interrupted by a loud shout from somewhere in the house. Youko immediately went on alert; the fox bolted up and planted its paws on the ground in a battle-ready stance.

"You must be _kidding! _There's no chance – "

"Seriously, Okaa-san. Would I make something like this up?"

"No, I know you wouldn't. But right_ outside?"_

"Yes. Under the Goshinboku."

"And it's not – _doing_ anything?"

"How, precisely, would you define 'anything'?"

"Well – anything…destructive. Rampaging, growling, demonic aura-flaring…"

The fox stiffened in shock. Kurama whispered, _They know about demons? And they know _we're_ a demon?_

Youko, stunned, could only listen as the girl reassured her mother.

"No, Okaa-san. He was just lying on the ground, staring at the house like he was waiting for something to happen. When I saw him, we just stared at each other. I swear I could almost hear him thinking, 'Finally, someone's awake.' Then I brought him some food and went back inside."

There was a pause, and a sigh.

"Sweetheart…"

"I know, Okaa-san. I shouldn't approach strange demons without first checking to see if the area is safe. But really, he was under the _Goshinboku._ Surely he couldn't have gotten that close to such intense wards if he wasn't…I hesitate to apply the word 'harmless' to him. He seems pretty powerful, after all. But…I don't know, Okaa-san. He just didn't seem like an immediate threat."

"All right, dear. If you're sure, then I trust your judgment." There was another sigh. "Well, if he's still out there, you might as well invite him inside."

Youko froze. (Inside? With two human women who wasted no time in identifying me as a demon? Even if the one we've seen is as gorgeous as sin? By the seven hells, I say _nay._)

Kurama shook his head. _You're so overdramatic. Admittedly, they obviously have a great deal of power if they're so attuned to demonic natures. But they don't seem to harbor ill intentions toward us. And the younger one – the daughter – _is_ our assignment. Why not, Youko?_

The fox had no plausible argument. (Stupid overly-intelligent human,) he mumbled. (If we get killed, I'm telling Koenma this was _your fault,_ Shuichi-chan.

Kurama exhaled. _Not this again._

They were, once more, interrupted from their verbal sparring by the appearance of the girl. Only this time, she was accompanied by the woman who was apparently her mother. The younger one had changed out of her revolting sleeping attire, slippers and all, in favor of a pair of shorts that barely passed the definition of 'tiny,' let alone 'short,' and a belly-baring V-neck shirt that teasingly revealed just a hint of the generous curves beneath the fabric. She was barefoot, but for a tiny golden chain around her left ankle that sparkled in the morning light.

(I stand corrected,) Youko managed. (Her fashion sense is fine.)

_I can't believe you're thinking about idiotic things like that when her _mother_ is standing right beside her,_ Kurama railed at him. Youko shifted his attention to the other woman, and blinked in surprise.

They looked startlingly alike, the fox realized. Both women had long, dark hair that swayed in the breeze just past their hips. They had the same facial features, and both were in possession of –

(The longest legs I've ever seen on a woman,) sighed Youko admiringly. (Didn't notice that the first time she came out, because of those hideous flannel pants. But _damn._ I repeat, _damn._ And the mother's not bad, either, though the daughter's definitely my preference.)

_Please stay focused, Youko,_ Kurama said with admirable pleasantness.

(On what? Her legs – all three miles of them – or her big, round – )

_YOUKO._

(I was going to say 'eyes', you pervert,) Youko muttered.

_Of course you were. I'd rather you _focus_ on what they're_ saying_, please._

(Whine, moan, bitch, complain,) the fox retorted, but he tuned into the women's conversation.

"…definitely a demon, isn't he?"

"Yes, dear. I can sense it, too. But there's something…"

The mother looked puzzled for a moment, and then her brow furrowed. She stared at Youko, and the fox could feel a strange power wrapping around him. Though definitely alarmed, he remained still, lest the power attack him, and furiously consulted Kurama.

(They're _miko!)_ he hissed.

_Miko?_ Kurama seemed to consider this. _You're probably right. _

(Don't give me 'probably', I am a _demon,_ and as such, can instinctively identify the power signature of holy beings who – )

Kurama cut off Youko's tirade with a thoughtful, _Shut up, Youko. _He went on musingly, _The last miko on record was born over thirty years ago…a Kagome Higurashi, if I recall Koenma's file correctly. I assume the older one is Higurashi-sama, but nothing in the file indicated that she had – _has_ – a daughter,_ he added as the two women glanced at one another.

"Okaa-san?"

"He's not just a demon," Higurashi-sama murmured. "There's a human aura in there, as well." She studied the fox for a moment, then nodded to her daughter. The power receded from around Youko. He breathed out a sigh of relief.

Higurashi-sama seemed to be a bit more cheerful now. "All right, Aiko-chan. Invite him inside. I'll get some breakfast ready." She nodded again, this time to Youko, before returning to the house.

The girl – Aiko – tilted her head with a frown at Youko. "Human?" she murmured. "Yes. I sense it now. Why didn't I see that before? Jeez, I must still be half-asleep." She shook her head, and did something that sent Youko's mind reeling.

She laughed.

(Oh my gods…)

Oh my gods… 

The sound of Aiko's laughter ghosted along the fox's fur like an invisible caress. Warmth spread from some hidden well in Youko's being, enveloping him, enveloping Kurama, spinning them both in a web of pleasure and shock. Tendrils of some unknown emotion took root in the soul they shared, and they felt –

_summer warm bright lazy golden relax _

_autumn crisp change bronze red peaceful_

_winter diamonds silver white sparkling_

_spring alive new free green rain_

_smiles_

_joy_

_tears_

_pain_

_love_

_hate_

_deathdestructiondamnation_

_lifelaughterlight_

_bluegreenblackyellowpurpleorangepinkredbrownwhitewhitewhitewhite – _

Youko took a dizzy step backward and –

Aiko stared in confusion as the fox placed a back paw in the bowl she'd used for water, and subsequently stumbled over a root of the Goshinboku, only to end up in an undignified heap on the ground.

(Oh my gods,) thought Youko again, although this time the thought was born of mortification rather than admiration.

Kurama was eerily silent for a moment. When he spoke, it was very slowly, very quietly, and very carefully.

Did you just…step into a bowl? 

(I…)

_And then trip over a _tree _root_?Kurama's voice was beginning to waver with suppressed amusement. _You – Youko Kurama – master thief of the Makai, manipulator of all things flora, most seductive male in the three worlds – tripped over a _tree root _because of a _woman!

Youko began to seethe as Kurama dissolved into helpless laughter.

(You were just as affected as I was!) he protested. Kurama shook his head.

_But you're the one in control of this form, _he shot back. _So the stumbling – and the _tripping – _is _your _fault_!_ Oh, wait until the rest of the team – _

(Finish that sentence and I will kill you slowly, painfully, and with great pleasure,) Youko ground out tensely.

_You wouldn't,_ Kurama said with a knowing smirk. _You'd die right along with me._

(But I can embarrass you,) Youko replied savagely. (In all sorts of ways. If there's anything I have knowledge of that has more forms than sex, it's torture.)

_An altogether disturbing thought,_ Kurama said politely, lips twitching. _Are you sure you don't know anything about gymnastics? Your back walkover is already quite impressive – _

(Try me, Shuichi-chan. Just _try me._)

Kurama, despite Youko's dire warning, couldn't resist one parting shot.

_I think I'll call this memory 'Youko Falls Head Over Heels For a Human – Literally.' _ He withdrew into their subconscious, still shaking with mirth, as Youko snarled and made a mental lunge for him.

(Stupid piece of – pretentious little – should have strangled him at birth – no, in the womb – and taken over the body when I had the chance – )

"Excuse me?"

Youko was brought back into the present and away from his quasi-suicidal rage when Aiko waved a hand in front of his face. He jolted up onto his feet in shock. When had she knelt beside him?

Aiko pursed her lips at the fox's skittish behavior. "Sorry to scare you." At the affronted way the fox glared at her, she rolled her eyes. "Mildly startle, then. But if you'd like to come inside – " She got to her feet as well, brushing dirt off her knees. "Okaa-san's getting breakfast. Even though you've already eaten," she gestured the empty, and now overturned, bowl – (Is that _laughter_ in her eyes?) Youko wondered with a glare – with one hand, "I'm sure you'd appreciate sitting on a cushion or something instead of the tree roots." She took a few steps toward the house, but paused when she noticed the fox wasn't following her. She looked at him a moment, and the look in her eyes gentled. Youko was surprised to find that his stomach muscles quivered in reaction.

"I promise," Aiko said softly, "that neither Okaa-san nor I intend you any harm as long as you reciprocate those intentions. As a matter of fact, if you need us to, or want us to, we'll try to help you if we can. So come on inside."

Youko watched her walk into the house for the second time that morning – only this time she left the door open in obvious invitation. He ran his tongue around his teeth and considered the situation.

Koenma wanted him to investigate the energies that were regularly emitted from this shrine, preferably without death to any creature involved.

Higurashi-sama seemed to know that he was both human and demon in the same body, suggesting she harbored immense spiritual power.

And Higurashi-sama's deliciously tempting daughter had just invited him inside her home, offering not only peace but assistance.

The silver fox beneath the ancient tree tilted its head to the side, let out a vulpine woof of delight, and trotted toward the house.

(How's this for job satisfaction?)

… … … /// … … … /// … … … /// … … …

IRRELEVANCY

So this is Chapter One Of My Brand New Story.

Official-Looking Title: _gleeeeeam_

Hmm.

I should probably work on Heaven's Gates now.

Youko: But my _foxiness _–

Kurama: And my newly discovered sense of humor –

Kagome: And my apparent aging of about fifteen years without losing my girlish figure–

Aiko: And my…Original Character…ness…

All: …

Youko/Kurama/Kagome: And why isn't this a Kurama/Kagome fic?

Aiko: And WHO is my FATHER? I'm obviously human, but the only suitable male humans in the Inu Yasha storyline are Miroku (but hello, Miroku/Sango-ness everywhere in the plot) and…um…Hojo? (gasp) Okaa-san, NO! Say it isn't so!

Youko/Kurama: _No – not He of the Perpetual Smile!_

Kagome: No worries, dear, you are not blood-related to Sterotypically Wimpy Clueless Wonder.

Aiko/Youko/Kurama: (relief) (renewed curiosity)

Kagome: …Totally _not_ revealing important plot points like the fact that Aiko looks exactly like I did at her age (which is, coincidentally, fifteen years old).

A/Y/Kur: …

Subtle Hint: (sailing over A/Y/Kur's heads) Wheeee!

Kagome: Don't look at me like that. (to Kurama) _You're_ supposed to be the smart one.

Kurama: …_I've been living a lie! _(tearful)

Youko: …I can't believe I share headspace with you.

Kurama: (sobdespairdejection)

Kagome: (sweatdrop)

Aiko: My paternity remains questionable and the fox-human-demon thing –

Youko/Kurama: Beg pardon, _thing?_

Aiko: – makes itself right at home in the next episode of –

All: _Who Holds Tomorrow!_

And for those of you who are even _vaguely _curious – yes, I am certifiably out of my mind. Reading manga in its right-to-left format and watching badly dubbed anime will do that to you. Isn't it fun?


End file.
